


El hilo rojo

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romantico, estos dos son muy callados, hilo rojo, leyenda japonesa, no tengo nada que decir, tal para cual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Dice la leyenda japonesa que el hilo rojo une a los amantes sin importar el tiempo y distancia.Seung esta convencido que su hilo rojo esta anexado al joven Kazajo, pero ninguno de los dos parece querer dar el primer paso.Otabek x Seung.





	

 

_Existe una leyenda japonesa que dice que dos personas están destinadas desde el momento de la concepción, que los une un fino hilo rojo que viaja en tiempo y espacio. No puede romperse ni cortarse, solamente esta allí, uniendo a los dos amantes de una forma tan pura que a pesar de no comprender las fuerzas del destino, siempre jalan hacia ellos y se vuelven a encontrar._  
  


Seung Gil Lee era sin duda una persona muy seria y solitaria, no gustaba de tener a nadie cerca de él y sobre todo, no podía responder a los insistentes coqueteos de las mujeres. No parecía interesado en tener ninguna relación y siempre permanecía en la vista mirando el vacío. El Grand Prix había comenzado y su destino era Japón. Vestido con su traje para el programa libre, se acomodó el cabello. A una distancia prudencial del resto de los competidores. Apretó fuertemente la barra y miró hacia el suelo frío delante de él.  
Los ojos miel se clavaron en su cuerpo, lo podía sentir aunque no girara, no sabía de quien venía el gesto pero le provocó un terrible escalofrío y un notorio sonrojo que trato disimular con su cabello. Apretó sus labios y levantó la mirada, la gente lo vitoreaba, pero él no escuchaba a nadie, sólo sentía la mirada clavada en él, esa mirada penetrante que solamente le provocaba un placer inexplicable.

Giró y sus ojos chocaron con los ámbar del patinador Kazajo, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido y la gente desvanecerse entre ellos dos, el fondo oscuro que solamente los divisaba.

−¡Seung! −la voz de su entrenadora lo despertó, el coreano giró su cabeza rompiendo el enlace con el Kazajo−. Es tu turno….

−Sí −masculló y caminó hacia la pista, se quitó los protectores y se los entregó a su entrenadora.

−Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, esta es tu oportunidad para demostrar tu increíble talento −comentó la señora, Seung afirma con la cabeza y lanza una pequeña mirada nuevamente al Kazajo, este ya no se encontraba allí.

−¿Seung?

−Ya te oí −gruñó y se fue patinando hacia la pista.

Respiró profundamente y miró el techo, necesitaba tener la mente limpia para poder escuchar la canción, pero esos ojos volvieron a clavarse en él como una daga. Tragó de su saliva, la melodía sonó y tardó en seguir el compás. Nadie parece notarlo, nadie excepto su entrenadora que golpea su frente con la palma. Muerde su labio y continua con sus saltos, otra vez la mirada, lo hace tiritar, se siente agobiado, sin aire, pero continua con esa fuerza avasallante que lo hace girar para un triple. Sus ojos se desvían notando la mirada de Altin. _****Otabek Altin****_ , no lo conocía mucho pero lo había visto varias veces en los certámenes de patinaje. Era un chico bastante callado, con una vida increíblemente difícil, tuvo que irse de pista en pista hasta volver a la suya, a su lugar de nacimiento.

Respiró y volvió a girar en el aire, casi tropieza pero no le importa, sigue hacia delante. Sus ojos se pierden nuevamente en los ámbares que lo miran, él es el siguiente ¡Claro! No es que le interesara como patinaba su rival, simplemente está allí aguardando su turno sin decir nada. Típico de Altin.

Gira nuevamente, siente que algo tira de su dedo y mientras se desliza hacia el centro de la pista puede notar como un hilo sale de él y lo conecta a Otabek como si de sus miradas se tratasen. Tiene que detenerse, la canción llegó a su fin y termina en el centro, mirando los ojos de Otabek con intensidad. Este deposita una suave sonrisa en su rostro, apenas puede notarla, pero hace que su corazón comience a bombear fuertemente en su pecho. Quiere llorar, ha hecho una excelente actuación y la gente le aplaude con mucho ímpetu. Pero sus ojos siguen clavados en los del Kazajo.

Va al Kiss & Cry a recibir su nota, es muy buena, pero sabe que el próximo será Otabek y que él puede ganarse el oro. Suspira y mira desde allí la actuación del hombre.

La sinfonía de Beethoven, sin lugar a dudas una pieza repleta de pasión. Seung aprieta los labios e intenta no ponerse a llorar al ver a ese hombre girar, mostrando una fortaleza gigante y dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Otabek no se caracterizaba por ser muy agradable, pero tampoco desagradable, siempre muy educado y correcto como buen kazajo. Los ojos de Seung no se apartaron de él ni un momento, salvo cuando la pieza terminó y este clavó su vista en él. Claramente debía salir del Kiss & Cry.

Se apartó y dejó lugar para Altin, el muchacho le lanzó una mirada mientras abrazaba un oso de peluche arrojado por una fanática. Respiró profundamente.

Otabek Altin había quedado primero en la tabla. Vestido como un principe, con su cabellera sedosa con gel y su mirada fuerte y decidida. Seung se paró, él era segundo y debía estar a su diestra. Ambos caminaron con los protectores, para alistarse, la ceremonia de finalización había empezado, le faltaba Rostelecom para saber su suerte, pero Otabek había entrado con un promedio casi perfecto.

−Felicidades −sorprendido giró la cabeza, Otabek se encontraba allí con su mirada seria, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia él.

−No, a ti −respondió haciendo lo mismo y estrechando los lazos. El cosquilleo los tomó a ambos por sorpresa, tal así que tuvieron que separarse involuntariamente.

−Seung….Gil….Lee −susurró, arrastrando las palabras, el coreano se relame los labios, los tenía secos por el nerviosismo, nunca le había pasado tener en frente a alguien que le hiciera poner nervioso−. Me gustaría tomar un té contigo, algún día.

−Hm….−Seung no sabía que responder, por lo que afirmó con la cabeza.

−¡Empieza la ceremonia! −gritó un organizador. Otabek se tuvo que apartar de él sin quererlo realmente.

Y así pasó, Otabek terminó en la parte más alta del podio, seguido por Seung y tercero Michele Crispino. Tomaron sus regalos y se retiraron. Después de eso Seung no tuvo contacto con Otabek hasta unos días después. Había retornado a Corea y la final del Grand Prix ya tenía como ganador al niño ruso. Seung miraba con insistencia su celular buscando información, la competencia de los cuatro continentes se acercaba, sin lugar a dudas este sería su momento.  
La noche era bastante fría, tanto que creyó se le congelarían los dedos si continuaba con la mano en el celular. Los auriculares clavados en sus oídos. Levantó la mirada y en frente suyo se encontraba aquel muchacho, nuevamente el hilo rojo que salía de sus dedos apareció ante su mirada. Seung no dijo nada, la mirada era bastante para ellos.

−Hola −murmuró Otabek, con esa mirada monótona.

−Hola −respondió Seung. Ambos estaban abrigados hasta el alma, pero no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro.

Otabek le enseña una banca a su lado, ambos se sientan y se quedan allí, pensantes, mirando la nada. Seung siente algo de sueño y Otabek le mira de reojo, con ambos cuerpos juntos se sentía más cálido y el frío pasaba desapercibido. Lo sintió tiritar bajo los abrigos, nuevamente Otabek lo observó, la mirada cansada de Seung se focalizaba en el piso y notó un leve sonrojo. El Kazajo lo envolvió con sus brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho. Seung se sintió más cómodo de esta forma. No hacía falta palabras entre ellos, nunca le hizo falta.

−¿Quieres que tomemos el té ahora? −preguntó Otabek, Seung volvió a pasar la lengua por sus labios y levantó su rostro, sus ojos brillaron levemente.

−Creo que si −susurró, con la bufanda encima de su boca.

Otabek apartó una de sus manos para bajar la bufanda y ver los labios, se inclinó y le dio un casto beso en ellos. Nunca lo había hecho antes, nunca le había dado por besar a alguien y al coreano jamás le había parecido el hecho de ser besado, pero ese efímero contacto les hizo temblar nuevamente, esta vez no era de frío.

Se levantaron y partieron, esta vez tomados de la mano.

Cuando hay algo tan fuerte entre ambos, no hacía falta palabras para decir lo mucho que se aman, probablemente no hacía falta más sólo una mirada, un beso y una buena taza de té.

****Fin.** **

Gracias por leer este fic, espero les haya gustado. Me gusta la pareja pero fue muy dificil encontrar algo de plática aquí jajajaja. Supongo que cuando los conozcamos más, sobre todo a Seung, sabremos como reaccionaria.

Gracias por leer.

 

PD: Ultimamente he recibido comentarios negativos en mi fic Yuri. Realmente me da pena que la gente se dedique a leer cosas que no les gustan solo para quejarse. Es verdad que el Otayuri no es mi fuerte, pero el lemon lo hice en tiempo record y fue para mi lo mejor que he hecho, aun asi les encanta criticarme. Ese fic fue concebido como Victurio y terminará así, no soy de esa gente que cambia las parejas como de calzones, por lo tanto el respeto es lo primero que se gana y se pierde. Sean respetuosos por favor.


End file.
